Changing Clothes
by ToastyBrownPotatoes
Summary: Weiss has been burning with curiosity ever since that night she and her team fought the paladin on the highway. Now she has finally decided to act on that curiosity, but will she get caught? Inspired by a piece from rwby fanartnest on Twitter
Weiss slid her scroll into view, sliding it open just enough to check the time.

" _11:58…_ " The heiress bit her lip and surreptitiously glanced around the dorm room from her spot on her bed. The only other resident was Blake who was snoring quietly, recessed in the shadows of her bed. Her ears, which the faunus had taken to leaving uncovered when napping, twitched ever so slightly as a soft spring breeze wafted gently through the open window. Satisfied for about the fifth time in 15 minutes that no one else was present, Weiss returned to her 'studying,' biding her time with anxious anticipation.

Right on schedule Blake's scroll softly buzzed, waking the light sleeper with barely a sound. Weiss watched her teammate stretch and yawn in her effortlessly graceful manner out of the corner of her eye. She waited for Blake to slip her boots on then closed her notebook with a sigh, feigning exhaustion. "Don't wait up for me, Blake. I think I will skip lunch in favor of a nap today." The black haired beauty nodded silently as Weiss closed her eyes and rested her head on her soft pillow in an effort to cover her tension. Weiss held her breath as she heard Blake's footsteps pause at the door. Time for the coup de grace. "Better hurry, or all the tuna will be gone." The door shut abruptly and the patter of shoes on carpeted floor quickly receded down the hall.

Weiss allowed herself a small smile of triumph as she quickly swung out from under the deathtrap Ruby called a bed, all traces of the sleepy heiress now replaced with bright eager eyes and taunt body. " _Now's your chance Weiss. Lunch will have them busy for at least half an hour, which should be more than plenty of time_." In her anticipation, she almost forgot to draw the curtains shut as she crossed the room, mentally berating herself for her lapse in thinking. Slipping over to Yang's closet, her hand paused just above the handle, second thoughts running rampant through her head. " _No, I am going to do this._ " Weiss yanked the door open, settling her gaze on her target. It was so close… Weiss reached out a delicate hand to grip the fabric. It was within her grasp…

"Sooooooo, whatcha doin'?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

 **\R-W-B-Y/**

Weiss absolutely refused to look Yang in the face as the blonde stepped back, admiring her handy work.

"Ya know this could have been a lot easier if you had just asked me if you could try the outfit on," she remarked, elbowing her teammate cheerfully. Weiss' only response was to redden even further. Yang rolled her eyes and forcefully spun the heiress around to face the full length mirror she had set up. "Looks pretty good on you, dontcha think?"

For a moment Weiss tried to look anywhere but the mirror, refusing to play Yang's game, but her curiosity eventually got the best of her and she sneaked a peek. Weiss had to admit, the outfit did fit her fairly well. The short brown leather jacket accentuated her shoulders very well, the leggings hugged her slender legs and the boots helped give her a little boost in height, though the crème top was a little more… baggy than Weiss' pride would allow her to admit. Her hands subconsciously tried to pull the tight miniskirt down a little farther until Yang lightly slapped them away.

"Don't do that, you'll ruin the whole look," the blond chided. Weiss huffed in response but allowed Yang to make the final adjustments. "There, much better. Just one thing left… Yoink!" Yang snatched Weiss' ever-present barrette out of her hair, undoing the painstakingly tied ponytail, allowing silver hair to fall gently down like a waterfall. Weiss shrieked in surprise.

"Why!?" Yang shook her head and wagged her finger at her teammate.

"Come on, you can't keep your hair up with this outfit! It's all about being loose and free."

"Speaking of _loose,_ " Weiss mumbled, running her fingers through her silky hair, "seriously Yang, I don't know how you fight in this without it… *ahem* showing off." Yang playfully snapped the garter attached to the leggings, eliciting a sharp yelp from Weiss.

"Those are how, Ice Queen. I'm sure you've heard of garters? I've rigged them to both keep the stockings up and the skirt and _juuust_ the right length," she said with a wink.

"Of course I have heard of them! It's just… I was always taught it was… _indecent_ to let them show." Yang shrugged as she disappeared into the closet.

"That's the point," shouted the muffled voice. "It's fun to give everyone a little show every once and a while, right?" Weiss ignored that statement and instead fiddled with the bows on the combat boots, fluffing the knot to her personal satisfaction before righting herself and giving her reflection a once over. It brought a faint blush to her face, but she certainly looked as good in the outfit as she had imagined for weeks.

"You know…" Weiss started, then stopped, trying to give her thoughts voice, "…I appreciate you for being such a good sport-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" shrieked the heiress as her teammate stepped out of the closet. Yang twirled around in her best impression of a ballerina and flashed her teammate a cheeky smile, her blond hair radiant against a backdrop of white.

"What does it look like I'm wearing? I figured since I caught you trying to steal mine it was only fair for me to try yours on in return." Weiss stood frozen in the spot, spluttering as her face slowly turned purple.

"Bu- why… wha- you- UGH. That is the finest peacoat from Atlas if you-" Yang laughed and stood next to Weiss, trapping the smaller girl under her arm and admiring the two of them with their swapped outfits in the mirror.

"What, ruin it? Please, I may not have the taste of a princess, but I have just as much of an appreciation for clothes as you." Weiss slipped out of Yang's grasp, mustering up her greatest indignant glare and throwing it at her antagonist, but Yang simply shrugged it off, enjoying the outfit swap far too much. "Besides," Yang added, striking a seductive pose, "you're just jealous I wear it better than you."

The door to their room suddenly swung open, the remaining half of team RWBY in addition to team JNPR freezing mid conversation. Weiss' worst nightmare had come true, at least as far as this scenario was concerned. Here she was in this embarrassingly skimpy outfit in front of all her friends and teammates, and Yang wasn't helping the situation by being… well, Yang. Said blond, however, took the moment in stride.

"Guess lunch is over huh?" she quipped, quickly tying her hair up in a style similar to Weiss' normal ponytail then pulling Weiss to her side, who was by now too mortified to put up a fight. "Soooo, how do we look?"

 **\R-W-B-Y/**

Team JNPR gone, the girls of red and black were comfortably seated on Blake's bed. Yang was having too much fun twirling the coat and skirt about to want to join them, and Weiss still hadn't really recovered from her embarrassment to function beyond standing next to her enthusiastic teammate and staring at a point somewhere between the bed and her feet.

"So that's what was going on. I thought you seemed a little anxious but I was otherwise… distracted," sighed Blake. Ruby shook her head in agreement.

"I thought it was kinda weird too that you would skip lunch, Weiss. I mean you're always scolding me on skipping meals and lecturing how eating enough is so important and how a lady should be sure she doesn't eat too much but a warrior needs to be well fed so she has energy and that-" Yang held up a hand to stop her sister's rambling.

"We get it, Rubes. Point is, we can agree that Weiss made a huge deal out of nothing." That snapped Weiss out of her silence.

"It's _not_ nothing," she exclaimed, stamping her foot. "It's _embarrassing_. It would imply I was jealous of you or something, and besides this outfit is teetering on the edge of risqué and while that's perfectly fine I just-"

"Nope."

Weiss paused. "Beg your pardon?"

"Nope," repeated Ruby. "You were just curious, Weiss. Plus, I know you really like clothes and stuff, so it makes sense you'd be interested. Even me and Yang-"

"Yang and _I_ ," Weiss corrected automatically.

"The point is," Blake interjected, "that there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were curious, and you wanted to sate that curiosity. We understand." Weiss was left with little to do but nod, a faint blush warming her face as she began to understand little by little how silly she was being. Yang grinned, hands on her hips.

"Well, with that mostly taken care of, com'ere kitty cat, I've got something I want you to try on."


End file.
